


The Big Day

by FoxWritesSometimes



Category: El Ristorantino de Arnoldo (TV)
Genre: M/M, pretty much everyone is in it, this was a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxWritesSometimes/pseuds/FoxWritesSometimes
Summary: Patrick is excited as the day Carlos is visiting has come. Except it hasn’t.
Kudos: 1





	The Big Day

He had been in a buzz all day. He couldn’t focus he was so excited and overwhelmed so he just ran around the Ristorantino, the Food Truck, and his own little apartment. Patrick wanted everything to be perfect. It had been months since he had last seen Carlos in person as the two went their ways. They were still together but both had different aspirations they wanted to follow. Carlos had decided to travel the world to become a great chef. Patrick wanted to settle down and pursue whatever he felt these days. Pat was hoping this would be the first of many visits and maybe the two would finally settle down somewhere.  
“Patrick?” Francis said, gaining the other boy’s attention. Francis could tell Green had spaced out during their conversation, as he often did.  
“Yes, sorry. Just really excited and I started thinking. What were you saying?” Patrick explained. Francis chuckled as he rolled his eyes.  
“It doesn’t matter anymore. Everything at the Ristorantino is ready for whenever Carlos gets here” Francis assured Pat. Patrick smiled brightly.  
“Oh thank you Francis. You’re the best! Tell Arnoldo I said thank you. I’ve got to go get ready myself” Patrick told the waiter as he dashed out.  
“Why are we doing this again?” Fiore asked, looking up from her phone.  
“Because Fiore, Carlos and Patrick haven’t seen each other since the monorail. This means a lot to him” Francis explained as he started his way to the kitchen.  
“I think it’s sweet. Carlos making the trek to come see Patrick. I know Pat hasn’t been doing very well recently and I just know this visit will be just what he needs” Alina said happily. Francis frowned at the thought. Patrick was missing the monorail terribly, as well as everyone on it and it showed on the poor guy. Francis knew how emotional Green really was but it was Alina’s first time really seeing the DJ in that state. Francis shook himself from his thoughts as he entered the kitchen. 

“And you promise you won’t try to sabotage Arnoldo today?” Patrick asked while bitting on the straw of his cup of soda.  
“Yes, I promise. But only for today! I don’t care if your boyfriend knows Arnoldo, you both should be eating here” Malu said sternly. Pat smirked.  
“And we will, tomorrow. Come on Malu, I work here. You think I won’t bring Carlos here? I’m sure he’ll love rapibocados as much as I do” Patrick assured her before jumping off the stool and making his way to his apartment. Keno waved as his friend left.  
“Isn’t it exciting! We finally get to meet the guy who makes Patrick happy!” Keno exclaimed. Malu made a face. She’d be more excited if the welcome party was at the food truck. She mumbled as she went back to her machines. 

Patrick smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. Carlos would be surprised with how long he’s let it become. They had video chatted often but the camera doesn’t do him justice. He pulled on his new button up over the black tshirt he wore. The short-sleeved button up had become his favorite. It was a solid green, rather than his old flannel. Patrick had considered giving it away since he couldn’t wear it anymore but it just held too much value to him. He heard his phone going off and ran to answer it. He bit his lip happily as he saw Carlos’ picture flash before him.  
“Hey Carlos, are you on your way?” Patrick asked happily, sitting down on his bed. Patrick played with the hem of his shirt when he froze.  
“like for a day?” He asked a lot more seriously. A few moments went by.  
“Oh” Patrick said softly. He crossed his arms over his large chest.  
“No, it’s fine. We’ll just do it another time” Patrick’s voice strained as he spoke.  
“Yeah, I love you too” he mumbled before letting the phone fall from his hand. Patrick pulled his knees up to his belly and let his head fall against the wall. He bit his lip harder as fought back the tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. He took a deep breath.  
“I should- I should probably go tell everyone....” he whispered. He closed his eyes for a moment before getting out of his bed.  
He grabbed his old sunglasses off his little bedside table before he headed out the door. 

Patrick walked slowly past the food truck when Malu noticed something incredibly off about him.  
“Greenfeld, are you ok?” She asked. He looked over at her and walked up to the window.  
“Um, yeah, I’m fine” he said quietly. She couldn’t read him with those sunglasses on.  
“Well, are you hungry? Do you want some lunch or something, just to tie you over until your boyfriend gets here?” She asked, sensing something was very wrong. Patrick tensed up.  
“No, I’m not really hungry” He told her before walking over to the Ristorantino. Malu shook her head.  
“What’s wrong?” Keno asked, joining her side.  
“Patrick just said he wasn’t hungry” She told her brother. His face fell as they looked at the Ristorantino. 

The Ristorantino was loud. That was Patrick’s first thought. Alina, Francis and Fiore were all talking at the same time, Arnoldo was trying to get them to stop while Margarita was watching, her arms crossed over her chest. The older woman noticed the green-haired boy and frowned. All day Patrick had been jittery and excited, now he was still and quiet. The four had gone quiet when they noticed Margarita walk over to Patrick.  
“Is something wrong Patrick?” She asked him. He shook his head.  
“N-no, everything is, um, everything is fine” Patrick explained as he walked further into the Ristorantino. Francis knew that tone he was using, he was sure Patrick only wore his sunglasses to hide the fact that he had probably been crying or was trying not to cry.  
“Patrick” Francis said softly, following behind his green-haired friend as he walked over to the picture of the monorail. Francis put a hand on his shoulder.  
“I-I just came to tell you-“ Patrick took a moment before taking another deep breath.  
“Carlos isn’t coming” Patrick said, his voice cracked as he did. He rubbed his cheek of the tears that were now running down them and walked out quickly.  
“Patrick!” Alina said, going after him. 

“Carlos isn’t coming?” Francis said to himself in disbelief. He was now more than worried. The waiter hoped that it wasn’t because they had broken up or something serious like that.  
“All this work and he isn’t coming! His brothers I could see doing this, but Carlos! I thought he had more sense in him” Arnoldo was rambling angrily. Fiore couldn’t help but frown. She didn’t know Patrick that well, but it hurt to know how upset he was. From what she knew, Carlos and Patrick were madly in love and it broke them to go their own ways but they made it work long distance.  
She also knew just how much this meant to Patrick. Her uncle had been talking about it all day, telling her stories of Patrick and Carlos. They really were inseparable on the monorail.  
“Does he even know just how much Patrick was planning, or had planned. I’ve never seen Patrick Greenfeld work as hard as he has to make Carlos’ trip perfect. We were going to serve a grand dinner by me, the Grand Chef Arnoldo, and Carlos just tells him he isn’t coming!?” Arnoldo was now yelling as he walked into the kitchen.  
Francis looked between the door and the kitchen, almost like he was trying to decide who to go calm down.  
“You go worry about Patrick, Me and Margarita will go calm uncle Arnoldo down” Fiore told the older waiter.  
“Thank you Fiore” Francis said before walking out of the Ristorantino. 

Francis had found Patrick’s house door unlocked. He figured Pat didn’t have the time to lock it before Alina got there. He found the two sitting on Patrick’s old worn couch, silently. Alina got up and pulled Francis outside.  
“I don’t know what to do Francis. He won’t say anything. He won’t move from that spot” Alina was saying quietly.  
“Ali, calm down, I’ll take care of it” Francis assured her. It wasn’t his first time comforting Green.  
Francis sat next to his friend and looked him up and down.  
“Green” Francis said smiling. He didn’t receive a response.  
“Green bean” Francis tried. No response.  
“Green bean, if you don’t respond, you know what I’m going to do” Francis threatened playfully.  
“If you touch or pinch my side, I will kick your ass” Patrick said quietly. Francis noticed a bit of red falling down his lip.  
“Patrick, you’ve been biting and tearing at your lip again” Francis scolded, getting up and grabbing a towel from Patrick’s little kitchen. He wetted it down first before kneeling in front of the green-haired DJ, then gently wiping the blood away. Patrick took it from him and put it on his slight wound.  
“Couldn’t help it” Pat mumbled, observing the little blood spots on the towel.  
“I know you can’t, do you have tea, I can make some tea” Francis offered. Patrick nodded and got up, showing Francis where it was. Alina watched carefully. Francis was able to do what she couldn’t.  
“I imagine your pretty upset right now Pat” Alina said, joining them. Patrick gripped the counter. Before he knew it, he was suddenly pulled into a hug.  
He broke.  
Patrick wrapped his arms around Alina tightly, unable to hold back the sobs he had been fighting since the phone call. Francis went about making the tea. 

Patrick had finally taken the glasses off as he curled up on the couch, sniffling and wiping tears away from his cheek.  
“Did he say why he couldn’t come?” Francis asked as he handed a cup to Patrick and Alina.  
“He got an interview with a really famous chef about an apprenticeship and the chef wanted him to be there tomorrow. If it goes well, he starts immediately” Patrick said shakily. Francis offered the two a cookie off of a plate and to his surprise, Patrick declined.  
“Green, you haven’t eaten all day, you need to eat something” Francis told him. Patrick looked away.  
“Haven’t been hungry today” He replied emotionless.  
“Patrick, I know you too well to let you get away with this. You’ve been skipping meals all week. I know a part of it was because you were busy and too excited but I want to know what has gotten into you” Francis said, biting into a cookie himself before crossing his arms over his bigger chest.  
“Do you want the truth, or can I lie?” Patrick tried to joke, only receiving a stern look from both of them. Patrick sighed.  
“I miss the old days. I miss sneaking into the kitchen at night and finding ways to avoid you and Arnoldo. I miss talking about recipes with you and Arnoldo. I miss my bed that me and Carlos always feared because Natalio was under me. I miss Lila scolding me for eating too much junk food. I miss Harmony helping us whenever we needed help. I miss Doris making sure my clothes fit....I miss Carlos...” Patrick ranted angrily. Tears began to well up in his eyes again. Patrick leaned forward and put his head in his hands.  
“I miss Carlos so fucking much” Patrick mumbled.  
“Language” Francis warned playfully, pinching at Patrick’s side, making the boy laugh.  
“I’m serious, you’ll regret tickling me Francis” Patrick said. Alina couldn’t help but laugh knowing Patrick was ticklish and Francis knew just where to grab to get him to laugh. Patrick smiled at him.  
“Thanks Francis. I know Arnoldo’s been acting very strange since we got here so it hasn’t been easy for you. So thanks for being here for me. You too Alina” Patrick thanked as he leaned back into his couch.  
“Pat, you know you can always come to the Ristorantino if you need anything” Alina assured him, putting a hand on his thigh.  
“You know Green, Arnoldo already cooked all that food. Wouldn’t want it to go to waste” Francis said slyly. Patrick gave him a look.  
“I’m not hungry but I do owe it to Arnoldo for doing all this for me. He’d be very sensitive if we didn’t go have dinner” Patrick said. The three got up and made their way to the Ristorantino.  
It wasn’t the monorail, Patrick thought, but at least he had a place to go where people cared about him.


End file.
